blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The story that will kill you
Author's Note Please don't cheat. It ruins the fun. :Welcome to the story that will kill you. Warning: You will be able to leave if you don't look at the :REDREDREDRED Seen it? Stay. Let's begin your death. :1.. Ferretpaw walked slowly through the dungeon. It had been 3 moons since she was confined in this filthy area and no doubt this was time for escape. She padded down the cells, until she was near the door that the guards went out. But the only way for her to get past was to wear a guard suit. 2 claw pricks on her shoulder, Ferretpaw felt and she whirled around. Nothing was there. She looked to her left trying to find the guard armor when she saw a portrait. She stepped closer and, saw a mangy tom with a ripped eye. She gasped. The horror! She took a few steps back, and immediately felt something clasp her throat, and pull her away. Ferretpaw was never seen again Who grabbed Ferretpaw? A. A guard duhhh B. Herself C. Pic D. Her DEMON Self --- If you chose A, go to 5. B = 6 C = 4 D = 7 --- :2. Coalshadow ran his way down the tree. Mistfern. Mistfern. His mate must've been here somewhere? He padded to the old oak that she always hung around. No Mistfern here. He remembered the previous day how she clawed him and ran off. She cats always ran off away from him. Why did they hate him so much? He went, to the Berry bush. He settled near it, waiting for her to appear. The yew berries ''were tempting. So, he leaned over and took a bite. The next morning, Mistfern, uncrazed, found him lying dead'' What killed Coalshadow? A. Deathberries B. Himself C. StarClan D. Mistfern If you answered A, go to 5. If you answered B, go to 9 If you answered C, go to 8 If you answered D, go to 3 :3. "Come with me" "Where, why?", asks you" ''"Isn't this called the story that will kill you? "Wait. I got a question wrong?", you are worried Duh. Usually death in this story comes in many ways. But I'll do the work this time" Claws are above you, and in a flash second everything goes black :4. Marquette, a rogue, walked down the rogue alley. She was going for her secret boyfriend who was in FlameClan. She padded to the border and waited for him. She could sense the hounds that guarded the camp and their scent marks were getting closer by the moon. But who appeared, was a light brown tabby she cat with two white paws, her eyes were narrow, and her fangs were exposed. "So you are the stealer rogue of my Stormheart? Well, I'm his mate, Dawnshine, and if you take a step close to him, I'll strangle you Our Clan knows, you know. The next morning, Marquette went to the same spot. Then, she felt herself thrown back and, the next moment, she was in the Dark Forest. Who kill Marquette? Dawnshine Dogs The Clan Stormheart If you answered A. , go to 6 If you answered B, go to 2 If you answered C, go to 7 If you answered D, go to 5 :5. Um...wait...where's the story? You see a bulldog with a ripped out chest, and pretty soon, he strangles you You died Now don't cheat, go back to 1. >:( I have eyes on you :6. "NO!", you shriek "Yes, I say, and kill you :7. "I died, didn't I?" "Duh, go to the beginning" :8. Midnightkey was a bad guy. He hated his mate Watermint, his son, Puddlekit, his brother Creekshadow, so he killed all of them. Then he starting eating catmint and murdering his clanmates. His own leader was scared to exile him. Softfoot, Birdgaze, and Flywing were plotting on killing Midnightkey to save RainClan. "Honestly", Softfoot meowed impatiently. "Let's sneak up on him and murder him" "No! Too risky! I say, throw a boulder on his head and crack his skull! He'll never suspect it's us!", Birdgaze yowled. "You're all so dumb...", Flywing huffed. "Drown the old guy, seriously", the three of them bickered and bickered that no one noticed Midnightkey watching. The next day, two of them realized that one was gone. Who did Midnightkey kill? A. Flywing B. Softfoot C. Birdgaze If you answered... A. go to 9 B. Go to 5 C. Go to 6 :9. Dreamflower was the most beautiful cat in PrettyClan. Everyone admired her and Featherdust was her mate. Even the Clan Leader had a crush on Dreamflower-ick. Sunshine didn't like it. She was Dreamflower's sister and Featherdust was her kithood friend and crush. Now Dreamflower had swept him away. She knew. She would kill Dreamflower. Early in the morning, she snuck out and saw Dreamflower licking her fur in the morning. She was many fix-lengths away and her back was turned to Sunshine. Sunshine leapt, screeching on Dreamflower, and the she cat shrieked and died. Did this actually happen? A Wait What B No answer C No D Yes If you answered A, go to 3 B, go to 11 C, go to 10 D, go to 7 :10. Your head is banged on metal. So close yet so far :11. Welcome. You're probably wondering "Where's challenge 11?" Well, happy to say, you got through! Woohoo! Unless you cheated. Boohoo. There will be a walkthrough on this published soon. Plus a sequel maybe. You'll surely die in that. Well, farewell for now! Ciao. Um please ignore the poll boxes below...I dunno how they got there. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction